Christmas Dinner among Other things, too
by Adestielable
Summary: Dean came up behind me, surprising me as I was setting the turkey down on the table, and wrapped his arms around my waist, nuzzling my neck with his nose. I smiled and leaned back into his warm embrace.


**Hello there! (I've never done an authors note before the story. Huh,) but anyway, I suggest listening to 'Jingle Bell Rock as you read this,just because it would help set the mood. :) I might write another one for New Years or something... So... Yeah. Tell me what you think of this one and depending on if you like it or not I will or won't write one for New Year's Eve. **

* * *

**Castiel's POV:**

I pushed the play button and sighed in content as the holiday music wafted through the house, making me want to dance.

"Dean! Hurry up! Our family will be here any moment!" I shouted up to my husband of two weeks, and up until two weeks ago, boyfriend of five years. I smiled and walked into the kitchen to grab the turkey and put in on the table.

_Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock  
Jingle bells swing and jingle bells ring  
Snowing and blowing up bushels of fun  
Now the jingle hop has begun_

Dean came up behind me, surprising me as I was setting the turkey down on the table, and wrapped his arms around my waist, nuzzling my neck with his nose. I smiled and leaned back into his warm embrace.

_Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock  
Jingle bells chime in jingle bell time  
Dancing and prancing in Jingle Bell Square  
In the frosty air._

He began to sway us and pepper my neck with kisses. I closed my eyes and stretched my arms around to dig my hands in his back pockets.

_What a bright time, it's the right time  
To rock the night away_

He reached his hand around himself to grab mine. He intertwined our fingers and then spun me around to face him. I laughed and rested our foreheads together while he kept us swaying.

_Jingle bell time is a swell time  
To go gliding in a one-horse sleigh  
Giddy-up jingle horse, pick up your feet  
Jingle around the clock_

He slid his hands down my arms as he stepped away and stopped at my hands to pull me with him into our living room as the music flowed throughout our house, filling up every nook and cranny. He pulled me flush against him and slid his arms around my waist. I rested my arms around his neck and my forehead against his and closed my eyes, smiling and inhaling his scent.

He smelled of gingerbread and something else entirely. Something only Dean could smell like.

I had come to associate that essence of his with safety, warmth, love, acceptance, and any other good-feeling sense with him. He was my everything, and I was his.

_Mix and a-mingle in the jingling feet  
That's the jingle bell,  
That's the jingle bell,  
That's the jingle bell rock_

We smiled and swayed to the music, neither of us remembering from 8th grade how to do this dance.

_Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock  
Jingle bells swing and jingle bells ring  
Snowing and blowing up bushels of fun  
Now the jingle hop has begu_n

"I love you," Dean whispered to me, tilting his head slightly to kiss me and then resting it back against my forehead. I moved my head back to look in his eyes. I searched them, finding everything that I needed and wanted in my partner. Not only was he my husband, but he was my best friend and only confidant.

_Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock  
Jingle bells chime in jingle bell time  
Dancing and prancing in Jingle Bell Square  
In the frosty air._

"I love you, too," I said, never breaking eye contact, "you know I do and always will, you're my everything," I leaned forward to press my lips to his. He kissed back eagerly and lovingly.

_What a bright time, it's the right time  
To rock the night away_

He moved his hand and tried to slip it under my sweater. I pulled back and shook my head.

"We have family coming over, remember," I said. He shrugged and leaned back in to kiss me.

"We'll call and cancel. Tell them I got he flu," he reasoned. It sounded oh-so appealing to me, but I knew we couldn't. He kissed me, silencing my thoughts for a little while and slipped his cold hand under my sweater to draw patterns on the flesh there.

_Jingle bell time is a swell time  
To go gliding in a one-horse sleigh  
Giddy-up jingle horse, pick up your feet  
Jingle around the clock_

I pulled away with much reluctance and put my hands on his chest. We were both breathing a bit hard and his pupils were blown wide with love.

"Oh god, don't do this to me Dean, you know I won't be able to say no," I said.

"I don't see the problem with that," he smirked and tried to kiss me again. I pushed him away and ran into the kitchen.

"Nope! We can't! Our family will be here any moment—and my family flew all the way in from Rhode Island!" I said as Dean chased after me. He cornered me in the crook of the kitchen islands and smirked. I swallowed and put my hands on his chest, stopping him for coming any further. He pushed them away as my last resistance fell and he kissed me passionately.

_Mix and a-mingle in the jingling feet  
That's the jingle bell,  
That's the jingle bell,  
That's the jingle bell rock_

**Ding-dong!**

Dean and I jumped apart, startled at the sound.

"That's them," I said, checking my watch. Dean laughed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Leave it to the Novak's to come right on time," he said. I put a finger up at him.

"Don't underestimate the Novak's, Dean. One day we will rule the world," I said, making Dean smile and shake his head with silent laughs. He walked closer and pecked me.

"I love you," he said. I smiled and pushed him towards the door.

"I love you, too. Now go answer the door! I need to finish setting the table!" I ushered him out toward the door while I walked back into the kitchen to grab remaining dishes to put on the table.

* * *

"Okay, bye Sam, thank you all for coming. Drive safe." Dean said goodbye to his family as they left. I heard the door close and I knew that the last of our guests had departed. I finished up the dishes as Dean walked into the kitchen. I sighed and smiled tiredly up at him.

"I'm ready for bed," I said. He grabbed my hand and pulled me out if the kitchen and up the stairs into our upstairs bedroom. He shut the door after us and walked over to me slowly.

"That was fun," he said, reaching me and dragging his fingertips over my arms and making his way to my neck and then back down to my waist.

"Yeah, it was. I'm glad I got to see Gabe and Kali, and Aryana." I replied, my eyes fluttering closed and leaning into Dean's touch. He reached the bottom of my Christmas sweater and tugged at the hem. I nodded and lifted my arms as he pulled it off, taking my undershirt with it. I shivered at the sudden coldness that washed over my upper body and arms.

"I bet you liked that, I know you missed him at our wedding. And it was probably a surprise to see that little girl of theirs," Dean replied, grazing his lips over mine. His hands traveled down my chest and over my stomach to settle on the button of my pants.

"Dean?" I whispered.

"We never got to finish what we started in the living room," he stated simply. I gasped as he popped the button and pushed me back onto the bed.

"That's true," I said breathless.

"Mhm," he hummed a response as he hovered over my lips.

"And you know I can't say no to you when it come to this." I stated, trailing my hands over his chest and up to his hair.

"I know," he stated, unzipping my jeans, I couldn't help but let a small moan escape my lips. "And I know you don't want too."

"Dean." I warned him. He chuckled and finally — finally — crushed his lips against mine. I snaked my hands into his hair as he stuck his tongue out and asked for entrance. I granted it to him and he immediately started by massaging my tongue with his, because he knew it drove me crazy. I tugged at his hair and whimpered.

"Someone's eager to get moving," he said against my mouth. I nodded and moved my hands down to hook my fingers into his belt loops to pull him against me, grinding up into him. He grunted and sat up, taking his shirt off, throwing it somewhere behind him. He smiled down at me and leaned in to kiss me again.

"I love you," he said, looking into my eyes.

I smiled at him, "I love you, too. Forever and always." I said. He smiled at me and kissed me one last time before letting his body take over and get on with what he started so many hours before.

* * *

**DONE! Tell me what you think! **

**Sorry that it gets a little suggestive at the end there... But... Yeah... Hope you like!**


End file.
